Sukkasyöpöt
by Myrsis
Summary: "Entä jos astianpesukoneellekin annetaan sukka?" Norjan hermoja koetellaan Tanskan suunnalta. DenNor ja vihjaus IceSey. Nauttikaa, kommenttia kehiin. Eka tarina täällä, fail summary is fail summary.


**Author:** Myrsis  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Axis Powers Hetalia.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> APH ei ole minun, enkä saa tästä palkkaa. Minä vain leikin ja Hide-setä facepalmaa tuolla jossakin..  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Puhdasta Wannabe-huumoria, anteeksi nyt vain..  
><strong>Ikäraja:<strong> k-7?  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Nojaa, DenNor, IceSey, mun perussettiä.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> "Entä jos astianpesukoneellekin annetaan sukka?"  
><strong>AN:** Kopioitu puolelta, oma tekstini tosin. Ensimmäinen jota yritän latailla tänne ff:n::D  
>Tää syntyi vanhaan vitsiin aiheesta, kiitos Vyralle. Ja sittentuota.. Nojaa.. tuomitkaa kun huvittaa. Kirjoitin tämän tylsistyttävällä historiantunnilla, joten kiitetään sitten vielä rakasta natsilaitostani. No, olkaa hyvä. Tällaista siis syntyy vaikka pitäis tehdä jtn ff50:n ja oma jatkofikki ja..kaikkea. Laatu on kyllä tässä vähän kuusesta mutta yrittäkää nauttia, ok? Tärkeä, eikö ookki?

Sukkasyöpöt

"Nej.. Nej! FANDEN!"

"Norge? Mitä nyt?" Tanskalaisen huolestunut ääni vastasi keittiöstä, kun sadattelu kiiri sinne saakka. Norjalainen kokosi itsensä ja paiskasi yksinäisen, (tunnistamattoman, tuntemattoman ja ei varmastikaan erään tanskalaisen) mustan sukan seinään.

"Pyykkikone on vain taas syönyt sukkia, ei muuta".

"Norge! Norge! NORGE!" Tanska huusi innostuneena. Norja ei kohottanut katsettaan kirjasta, koska kykeni kuulemaan, miten vesi tippui tämän litimäristä vaatteista muodostaen märkiä jälkiä sukattomista jaloista. Iloa ja intoa ei voinut kuitenkaan pestä miehen kasvoilta. Näytti siltä kuin Tanskan kasvoille oltaisiin liimattu 60 watin hehkulamppu.

"Et ikinä arvaa, _min __kærlighed Norge_, mitä minulle selvisi!" Norja huokaisi ja yritti pysyä järjissään. "Lapsi on terve kun se leikkii-" Norja mutisi ennen kuin kysyi. Hänen katseensa keskittyi tosin Tanskan jalkoihin, joissa ei ollut sukkia, eikä kenkiä. "Hva?"

"Sinähän valitat aina, että pesukone syö sukkia, vai kuinka?" Toisen miehen sormet eksyivät ärsyyntyneenä kohti omistajansa ohimoa ja yrittivät hieraista saapuvaa päänsärkyä pois.

"Ja sinä menit ja pesit itsesi pyykkikoneessa SEN TIEDON takia, vai?"

"No tuota.. joo", Tanska piti pienen luovan tauon ennen kuin jatkoi, "mutta minun teoriani on, että-"

"Ai nyt sinulla on jo aivoja teoriaankin? Etkö juonutkaan niitä pois jo aikaa sitten?" Norja piikitteli mutta Tanska vain nauroi. "-En tietenkään. Teoriani siis on, että astianpesukonekin tekisi saman, jos saisi".

Sormet karkasivat Norjan otsalle häveten. "Älä vain sano että aiot antaa sille sukan, ethän?"

"Oikeastaan, jos tarkkoja ollaan, ajattelin lahjoittaa sille kaksi". Tanska yritti saada kuivat sukat nihkeiden lahkeittensa päälle. "Tahdothan tehdä palveluksen?"

"Nej, mutta onko.."

"..KIVA että autat minua. Olen jo purkanut tiskikoneen ritilät, mutten saa sitä itse käyntiin.." Tanska kömpi hölmistyneen Norjan edessä tiskikoneeseen ja näytti peukkua. Norjalaisen teki mieli huutaa tanskalaisen idiotismille. Sitten mies harmitteli sitä mahdolisuutta, että hän olisi ehkä ehtinyt saada toisen kuivattua rummussa, jos olisi tiennyt, mitä oli luvassa. Tanskalainen napsautti sormiaan saaden Norjan taas maan pinnalle.

"Työntäisitkö sen nyt kiinni", tanskalainen esitti retorisen jkysymyksen. Norja facepalmasi jälleen ja mutisi jotakin, mikä muistutti ´miksi-rakastan-tuota-idioottia-niin-paljon´, mutta emme voi olla varmoja. Joka tapauksessa Norja läimäisi oven kiinni ja palasi lukemaan kirjaansa. Islanti käveli masentuneen veljensä ohi ja nyökkäsi ymmärtävästi.

"Se siis purki pesukoneen? Ei ole totta".

"Nii-in. Mikä helvetin idiootti".

"Mutta bróðir, hän on SINUN OMA idioottisi, älä unohda sitä", Islanti huikkasi salakavalasti oven takaa ja oli saada oman harhailevan lunninsa niskaansa. Toisaalta, olihan siinä sekin hyvä puoli, että Islanti sai virnistelemisen aihetta. Sen jälkeen hän sulkeutui omaan huoneeseensa ja kaivoi puhelimensa esiin.

"Hei, Seychelles-eyjar, minulla olisi nyt aikaa".

Pari tuntia myöhemmin, kun Norja oli jo mennyt nukkumaan, pesukone sammui. Keittiöön jäi kummittelemaan yksi yksinäinen, vedentäytteinen pyyntö.

"Norge? Norge? Päästätkö minut ulos? Hei, Norge? Tämä söi minun sukkani, minua pelottaa. NORGE!"


End file.
